1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to locating an error in a computer. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for inserting object references into program code suspected of causing the error and then generating class names for the inserted object references using context information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems provide computing resources, such as a computer that includes a central processing unit and computer memory. Executable programs are executed by the central processing unit in the computer using the computer memory. The executable programs use program objects located in the computer memory. During execution of the executable programs some program objects may cause errors, such as out of memory errors due to memory leaks. The errors however are not always due to the program objects themselves but rather the errors may be in how the program objects are being used.
Service teams are tasked with servicing errors in executable programs. Identifying an error in an executable program can be a difficult task for the service team. Service teams sometimes use a heap dump of computer memory at the time of the error to attempt to locate the error. However, identifying from the heap dump an error of the type where a use of program objects are causing errors can be very difficult. The reason for this difficulty is that the context of why and how particular program objects are being used when there is an error may be absent from the computer memory and thus absent from the heap dump when the error occurs.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.